The Valentine's Day Dance
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: Tails takes Cream to the Valentine's Day Dance while Marine tries to break them up. Rated K plus for humor and OOC Tails, Charmy (slightly), and Marine (possibly). Taiream, Sonaze mentioned.


**Hey, folks, this is my first one-shot of the year. It's centered on Tails and Cream on Valentine's Day, so you know there's going to be a lot of fun. I just hope I can include more in this one than I did on the Thanksgiving one. Also, I'll see what I can do to update my story 'Chaos Control to PacWorld'. Let's get started.**

**Just a little heads up for when I get latroy6 to read this: I'm going to have Marine going to the same school as Tails, Cream, and Charmy. That means that Blaze will be in Sonic's dimension as well.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

**The Valentine's Day Dance**

Green Hill Elementary School was decorated in red, white, and pink all over the halls, classroom doors included. There were hearts everywhere in said colors. All the kids were passing each other cards and candy. The boys were even giving the girls they liked flowers. The main reason: Valentine's Day. And Sonic the Hedgehog's little buddy Miles "Tails" Prower was nowhere to be seen in the classroom, much to the sadness of Cream the Rabbit. She felt a tap on the shoulder and saw Charmy Bee holding flowers and candy in his hand. "H-Hey C-Cream, c-could y-you b-be my d-date to the D-Dance tonight?" he asked nervously while blushing.

"That's awful nice of you, Charmy. But I've already got a date. Tails and I have been dating since Thanksgiving and we're still going strong. He already asked me last week and I said yes," Cream replied. Cream looked around and saw that Marine the Raccoon was missing too. "I just noticed something. Do you know where Marine's at?" Charmy went into deep thought about it.

"Now that I think about it, I believe she was helping set up the gym for the Valentine's Day Dance." That shocked Cream, as she knew that Tails was doing the same thing.

* * *

Tails was hooking up the speakers of the sound system on the soundboard, which is what the microphone was hooked up to as well. Normally the principal wouldn't let kids mess with the technical equipment, but since Tails is a child prodigy, he figured why not. Marine was helping with the decorations, including the balloons, flowers, tables. For once, she was actually being careful. Sure, she was in a competition with Cream when it came to Tails, but she decided to focus less on the twin-tailed fox and more on her job. Considering that this is Marine, though, that would be hard to believe.

"Boy oh boy! You know, mate, the tables are actually looking better than my inventions. What say you, Tails?" she asked the fox.

Tails had a good look at the tables and saw that Marine actually had them in good shape. He decided that this is the perfect opportunity to test out the speakers. "Those look pretty good, Marine," he said in the microphone.

"The speakers sound great too," she said with a 'thumbs up'. "Hey, Tails, do you have a date tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Cream. Why?"

"Oh no particular reason at all. I just thought you should know that I saw her with Charmy the other day. It looked like very friendly chatter to me. If I'm not mistaken, I believe they were flirting with each other."

Tails just laughed at Marine's lie. "Yeah and Eggman's finally decided to change sides. I don't think I told you this, Marine, but the last time Charmy pestered Cream was around Thanksgiving. Vector and Espio had to move their office because I blew up their yard. After that, Charmy quit. He and I continued to fight over her, though. That ended this past Thanksgiving. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to get me and him to fight again so you can fight with Cream."

"W-What do you mean by that, Tails? T-There's no way I'd try to ruin your relationship with Cream," she said, trying to lie to him. "Why that is absolutely absurd. The nerve of you foxes. Always thinking you're so crafty. That's just insane, trying to break you and Cream up. That's ludicrous, totally ludicrous."

"I never said trying to break up me and Cream, Marine. And I don't like to brag, but just so you know, a fox is always crafty and clever. I've got an I.Q. of 300, the same as Eggman's, so don't think you're fooling me." Tails and Marine both knew he caught Marine in a corner, so she decided to redirect her attention to trying to foil Cream instead.

'_I'll ruin Cream and get Tails if it's the last thing I do,'_ she thought.

* * *

This time around, Charmy knew when to quit. He didn't want to remove the toilet paper off of the office, so he figured asking Cream once was enough. He decided to give up going after the little rabbit for Valentine's Day considering that Tails always outsmarted him. "Psst, Charmy," he heard a voice say. He knew that, for once, it wasn't Espio.

Charmy looked around and saw Marine hiding behind a bush. "Marine, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the gym?" he asked.

"I got the decorations up. Tails is still working on the technical equipment. I'm telling you, this dance is going to be totally ripper! And it will be even more ripper if you would help me separate Tails and Cream during the dance. What do you say, mate?"

"I say 'no go', 'mate'. I don't want to have to be the one to clear the toilet paper out of the yard for messing with Cream. Has Tails told you his little holiday tradition?"

"Oh…so he was being serious?"

"When is Tails never serious?"

"Last I checked, it's when he hangs around Sonic, Knuckles, Blaze, Cream, Silver, and Amy," Marine answered. "I honestly didn't think that he would seriously blow up someone's yard and force them to move as far from Cream as possible. Who was his last victim?"

"His last victim was Jimmy the Ox. He constantly picked on Cream. Labor Day: toilet paper; Halloween; TP; Thanksgiving: the yard. When it comes to Tails, the smart people stop picking on Cream around Christmastime. I have never seen what he does to them then, but I don't think I'd want to," Charmy said, having chills go down his spine.

"So what's a little toilet paper? You have to remember, mate, I'm bunking with Blaze. She wouldn't be too happy if our yard looked like someone's bathroom."

"And you need to remember, Marine that Sonic and Blaze know that Tails would do it for a good reason. If possible, he'll even get Knuckles to help. With strength like his, there's no escape. Since you're messing with Cream on Valentine's Day, you'll be lucky if the TP is red and pink. I'll be at the office hanging out with Espio. I'm sure he and I can solve a case without Vector for once."

"I guess since you'll be at your office, you don't have a date?" Charmy nodded. "Okay, then I'll be your date."

"Why? I thought you were interested in Tails."

"Oh, it's just because I don't want anyone to feel left out. I also don't want to see Blaze dancing around all 'lovey-dovey' if I don't have anyone to even take me to the dance."

"I don't know, Marine. I mean, you and Cream in the same room with Tails doesn't exactly look good. Plus, if Espio needs help on a case, who's he going to rely on?"

"I promise I won't try to destroy their relationship," Marine said. Charmy was skeptical since Marine's arm was behind her back. Only Tails, Vector, and Espio knew this, but Charmy's detective skills were improving greatly. He could tell that Marine had her fingers crossed, but he decided to play her little game.

"Okay, Marine. I guess I can go with you, as long as you don't mess with Tails and Cream," he said.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight then, mate."

"Alright then, see you." As soon as Marine was out of hearing range, he spoke again. "Marine, you are a bad liar." He turned around and saw Tails and Cream smiling at him. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Not only is Marine a bad liar, Charmy. She's one of the worst on the planet," said Tails.

"You do have to give her credit, Tails. At least she's consistent," Cream said.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Tails and Cream nodded. "Alright, good, if I can't make Marine's plans backfire, Tails, you're going to have to mummify Blaze's house."

"Gotcha, Charmy."

* * *

Later that night, the Dance got started. Tails was dressed in a tuxedo while Cream was wearing a purple form-fitting dress. Charmy was also in a tux and without his pilot's helmet for once. Marine came in a pink dress that was looser than Cream's. All the girls had corsages on their wrists while the guys had them on their suits. The place was decorated nicely with the tables each having a glass vase on them. The vases had flowers in them and balloons tied around them. Having hung around Sonic long enough, Tails added strobe lights as well, knowing that his classmates would appreciate them.

Right now, Tails and Cream were dancing to a fast-paced song. He wasn't just the smartest kid in the class; he and Cream were the best dancers as well. Tails learned from Sonic when he was break-dancing while Cream took the time to learn ballroom dancing from her mother, Amy, and Blaze. The DJ was their friend Freddy the Beaver and, while he wasn't at Sonic's caliber, he was pretty good with his music. The song Tails and Cream were dancing to was 'I Just Wanna Dance with You' by George Strait. It wasn't too often you hear a Country song around those parts, but it was fitting for the dance.

"Wow, Tails, I love this song," said Cream, obviously enjoying herself.

"It's a little corny, but in a good way," Tails said, making Cream giggle.

Meanwhile, Marine found Tails and Cream's table and saw their drinks. She put something in what she assumed to be Cream's fruit punch. Charmy happened to be in 'Detective Mode' at the time and saw what she was doing. Once Marine was lost in the crowd, he went over to the drink that the raccoon had messed with and sniffed it. He figured out that it was a knockout pill that she put in there, so he switched the drink with Marine's to make sure that she didn't cause any more trouble. _'Maybe this will teach her not to mess with Tails and Cream,'_ he thought.

Everyone got seated with Marine having a good view of her crush and his date. She wondered why the knockout pill wasn't kicking in yet. She took a sip of her fruit punch and swallowed the pill, passing out as a result. "Oh, it looks like Marine was too tired to stay after all. I'll just take her home so no more trouble goes on. Have fun and carry on, everybody. I'll be at the Chaotix Detective Agency's office if you need me," Charmy said, feigning surprise.

Tails figured that this was one of Marine's tricks that backfired thanks to Charmy. "You know, we're going to have to thank him for making sure Marine didn't ruin the night for us, right?" Tails said.

"Yes, but we're also going to have to make it up to Marine. She is our friend after all, mine through you, Ms. Blaze, and Mr. Sonic," answered Cream.

* * *

Later that night, Tails walked Cream home safely. They made a couple of pit stops along the way. The first one was to drop off a box of chocolates to her. Luckily, Sonic and Blaze got finished with their date, so Blaze was home as well. The next stop was the Chaotix Detective Agency. They dropped off a card in the mailbox. "There, a box of chocolates for Marine and a card for Charmy. The payment we gave him ought to make up for his troubles, don't you think, Tails?" Cream asked.

"Yeah and it's a good thing that some of those chocolates are coconut. We both know how much Marine loves coconut," said Tails. They both laughed at that. Soon, they approached Cream's house.

"You know, despite the whole 'Marine passing out' ordeal, I had a nice night, Tails. I can't wait to do it again some time."

"Same here, Cream. How does a trip to the roller rink sound?"

"That sounds wonderful. We could bring Mr. Sonic and Ms. Blaze along too. Next Saturday?"

"I'll pick you up then. I Love You, Cream."

"I Love You too, Tails." They kissed, and then Tails left.

* * *

The next morning, Marine woke up and discovered that she was back at her and Blaze's house. She looked around and discovered that Blaze was having her morning coffee. "Oh good you're awake. Charmy brought you here after you passed out at the Dance. Tails and Cream brought you something. It's in the fridge if you want it," Blaze said.

Marine took a look and saw a box of assorted chocolates with a card on the top. She opened the card and read the note.

"_Dear Marine,_

_We know you were trying to break us up, but Charmy stopped you. In consultation, we gave you this box of chocolates that contains a flavor you'll love. We hope you'll enjoy them._

_Your friends,_

_Tails & Cream"_

Marine just smiled, knowing that the handwriting was Tails'. She looked at the flavors, which included cherry, strawberry, caramel, and her favorite…"COCONUT!" she yelled, getting a smile and a laugh from Blaze.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Chaotix were just waking up…well at least Charmy and Espio. Vector was still sound asleep snoring. Charmy floated over to the mailbox to get the mail and saw a card in there, among the usual bills, from Tails and Cream. He opened it and took out the $20 that was in the card. He then read the card.

"_Dear Charmy,_

_Thanks for dealing with Marine for us. We appreciate the help that you so thoughtfully provided. The $20 is to make up for your troubles._

_Your friends,_

_Tails & Cream"_

Charmy smiled at the gesture. He then looked at the $20. "I guess I made Vector proud last night," he said to himself.

THE END

* * *

**And that's my only Valentine's Day special this year (unless you count Chapter 13 of my **_**Bleach**_** story 'Symbios-Issues'). I took a minute this week while typing up Chapter 14 of the said story, and remembered that I haven't written anything for Valentine's Day. I decided that a Taiream one-shot would be perfect for the occasion, so this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I also hope you enjoyed how I made both Charmy and Marine. It's hard to get their personalities right for the story given that those two are hardly featured at all. For some reason, poor Charmy doesn't get enough credit to this day and I still haven't played **_**Sonic Rush Adventure**_** yet, so I don't know if Marine is OOC in this one or not.**


End file.
